I Don't Want It To be a What If
by avidreader127
Summary: a "Letters to Juliet" AU. Blaine and Kurt had one summer together, one amazing summer. But when Blaine leaves Kurt waiting, it's something that will haunt him for years. That is, until he gets an answer to a letter he's forgotten he wrote. This starts an adventure to try to find Kurt and hopefully, win him back.


Pairings: Klaine, minor Tike, and mention of previous Tina/Artie

Warnings: mentions of multiple OC character deaths (but it's just mentions)

Beta: Naybaloog

A/N: paraphrased the letter from the movie. Also, sorry for any inaccuracies about these cities in Ohio. I'm just making it up. Also, fun fact, the snippet of Romeo and Juliet in here is the part I picked to do a close reading on in 9th grade. (Also, this is really bad, but I have no idea if this is set present day or in the future, so decide for yourself. *shrug* it's AU so if you pick present day ignore marriage laws. :P)

For reference: Claire!Blaine; Lorenzo!Kurt; Sophie!Tina; Charlie!Mike

You don't need to have seem the movie, but the background Tike would probably make more sense if you have.

* * *

It starts as a typical Monday morning. Blaine has nothing to do. Even if Mike, his grandson, has been grown up for a long time now, it still feels off with him gone and not needing him. Checking the mail like normal, Blaine finds an unusual letter. Who would be writing to him anyhow? Most people now-a-days email or call. He can't remember the last time he's gotten a hand written letter.

The return address is from Verona. Verona. As in Verona, Italy? As in the setting of Romeo and Juliet? Why on earth would he be getting a letter from someone there? He checks again, and it's not from Italy. It's from Ohio. Even stranger?

_Dear Blaine,_

_What and If. Two words that don't have that much meaning, but put them together and they can haunt you forever. You wrote and said that you left him waiting. And I quote, "_I left Kurt waiting under our tree. I just couldn't do it. It's something I'll always be thinking about_."_

_Well, Blaine, I think that if what you can Kurt had was true love then, wouldn't it still be true love now? Time can't stop soul-mates. They find each other, no matter what. Even if it takes a little work. True love is forever and won't fade over time._

_If you believe what you had was true love, then you should go find your Kurt and tell him how you feel. It's _love_ Blaine. You can't give up on it._

_All my love,_

_Juliet_

Something else fell out of the envelope also. It's something he barely remembers writing. As he thinks about it, he faintly recalls writing the letter that night. He'd heard how people wrote letters to Juliet and put them on the wall in Verona. So, why not? There was a duplicate of Juliet's house in Verona, Ohio and others had put letters there.

Seeing the letter again feels surreal. Getting a response is surreal. It's been fifty years. Fifty years since he wrote that. Fifty years since he probably broke Kurt's heart, as well as his own.

One thing he knows for sure now, he has to find Kurt. What they had was true love and he can't let that go without fighting.

That night, Mike, his grandson, comes over for their weekly dinner. It had been just the two of them for so long, after the accident. Then Mike got into the Dance School he wanted and moved out. It took everything for Blaine not to lose it then.

A person can only take so much loss in their life. Losing Kurt. Losing his husband, his daughter, and his son-in-law all at once, Blaine had to be strong and hold it together for little Mike. The car accident may not have hurt him physically, but he wasn't left unscarred. When Mike moved out for college, he felt the loss all over again. The fresh pain mixed with the old.

So, you can imagine how it goes when Blaine tells Mike of his plans to go to Ohio.

"No. Grandpa, you can't. You don't even know if this Kurt guy is still there or if he remembers you. You have to be realistic. It's been a long time."

"I know. But that's _why _I have to. I'm not living the rest of my live with this 'What If'. Mike, this letter is a sign that I have to go."

"You can't. I won't let you."

"I am. This is something I need to do."

"Fine. If you're going to be like this, I'm coming with you."

"Fine," Blaine smiles. Mike's never been that hard to trick into thinking he's getting what he wants when he's not.

"I'll arrange plane tickets to Ohio tonight. And we'll leave tomorrow. You should go to bed soon, Grandpa, and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Blaine spends the rest of the night grinning. It was so much easier than he thought it would be. And in less than twenty-four hours he'll be in Verona. He'll be in Verona. It still doesn't sound real.

The plane there is okay. Blaine can't stop moving. The flight doesn't seem to go fast enough. He never thought that LA and Ohio were that far apart before.

But the plane ride gives his mind time to wonder. He thinks about how this could be a horrible decision and how Kurt could be happily married. Or how he could have forgotten about Blaine completely. Or what if Kurt has moved? No, Kurt wouldn't move. No far, anyway. But, what if he's too late and Kurt's dead. No, he can't think like that.

Eventually his mind wanders to the past. He thinks back to fifty years ago. When he and Kurt met in Ohio.

_Blaine is sitting in the shade of a tree. It's becoming _his_ tree. When his family can't find him, he's most likely at this tree._

_Something is different today, though. He keeps hearing rustling above him. It's probably a bird or a squirrel, but every time he thinks the noise has finally stopped, there it is again. Letting out a small sigh, Blaine tries focusing on what he's reading. It's _Romeo and Juliet_, of course. What else is more fitting to read while in Verona. Even if it's not the same Verona._

_He's just gotten to one of his favorite parts._

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? that which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself."

(From .38-49 of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare)

_There's just something about this part that's always stood out to him. How, in Juliet's eyes, Romeo is perfect. The only flaw is his name, and without that Juliet would take all of Romeo. It seems so romantic to Blaine. The whole play does._

_He stops there for a second, just to let the words soak in again._

_Suddenly a boy drops down in front of him. "Ahhh," He screams. "What the heck?"_

_The boy just smiles, his eyes twinkling as they change between blue and green._

"_Great play, isn't it? Too bad that it has to end the way it does though. I mean, it's like destiny didn't want them together. There's so many little things that if fate had just been a bit kinder, it would have all worked out."_

"_Wha- Who- What?" He is not saying that!_

"_I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel. And you're sitting under my tree."_

His_ tree? No, this is Blaine's tree. And saying those things about Blaine's favorite play. Who does he think he is?_

_The only thing he can get out of this mouth is, "How long have you been up in that tree?"_

_After a moment of thought, Kurt replies, "Pretty much all day so far. And, just so you know, you read out loud. Not loudly or anything, but I could hear you from up there."_

_Everything about this boy amazes him. How he speaks so matter-of-factly, how he carries himself, and his eyes. His eyes look magical. Blaine's met this boy, what? Five minutes ago, and he's already fascinated._

"_You're not from around here, are you Blaine? So, what brings you to Verona, Ohio?"_

"_Uh, we have family here that we're visiting. So, I'm here for the summer." He came so close to saying he was stuck here for the summer. But that would be rude. Verona wasn't a bad place. Just not a place that he really wants to be right now. "So, what about you? What's your story?"_

"_Me? I live not far from here; in Dayton. It's not an area I feel like I could ever leave."_

"Grandpa. Grandpa! Wake up. We're here. The plane's about to land." Mike says, waking him from his dream. Wow, it's been a long time since he's let himself think of that summer. Thinking about it, Blaine's not sure if he's ever read Romeo and Juliet again after meeting Kurt that summer.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." Still, Blaine can hardly believe they're here.

As soon as they get in the rental car, Mike starts talking, "So, I was thinking we should check into a hotel first, and then go out to dinner. Tomorrow we ca-"

"I was thinking we could visit the wall first."

"But- Sure, grandpa, if that's what you want to do." Mike gives in.

"It is." They spend the rest of the ride in silence.

Then, Blaine sees it. The wall. It's nothing close to what is actually in Italy, nowhere near as worn down. But there are still cracks and rocks missing.

He just stands there for a moment, staring.

The moment lasts a lot longer than he realizes. Mike returns (even if Blaine hadn't known he'd left in the first place). A second later, a girl creeps out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I followed him. But, I wrote that letter. I just think it's amazing that you actually came and that you got my reply."

"Thank you. Without that letter, I'd still be wondering about my 'what if'. You gave me that boost I needed to do something about it."

The girl blushes, "also, I'm terribly sorry, but I need to confess that when I wrote that I thought you were a girl. It's just your name, and all the letters that get left here are from girls, as far as I know. This is probably weird, but I just needed to tell you that. Again, sorry. I never meant to assume or anything and there's nothing wrong with being gay. I would have written the exact same letter if I'd known. Oh, god, I'm rambling. I'll stop." If possible, the girl's cheeks have gotten redder. "I'm Tina, by the way."

"Well, again, thank you, Tina. I'm sorry if my grandson here gave you a bit of a hard time. He wasn't very happy about me wanting to come out here."

"No, he's actually been very sweet, I promise." But from the looks those two are exchanging, Blaine is positive it's not true.

"Come on, grandpa, let's go get settled in. Then we can go out for dinner."

"Wait. Would you mind if I joined you? I'd love the chance to talk to Blaine some more."

"Not at all." Blaine says.

Less than an hour later, the three of them are sitting in the outdoor patio of a nice local restaurant. And in the city's namesake, they're eating Italian food. Tina tells them all about how she lives in New York and works as a fact checker for a newspaper.

"But, what I really want to be is a writer." She finishes.

"Well, the letter you wrote me is proof of your talent." Blaine says, "but what are you doing in Ohio?"

"Oh, I needed to get away for a bit. I recently broke up with a long-term boyfriend, and we had always wanted to visit Italy. Well, I always wanted to visit Italy. Right now, I can't really afford a transatlantic flight, and I grew up not far from here. So, why not?"

"I hope you're doing okay. Break ups can be hard."

"I am doing okay. Artie and I, we were together a really long time. But we just don't fit that well anymore. I couldn't keep dragging it on. It wasn't fair to either of us."

"Come here." Blaine wants to give her a hug.

"Thanks." Tina says, as they embrace, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks.

A minute passes and Tina asks, "I don't want to intrude or anything, but I would love to come with you to find Kurt."

"Tina, of course you can come. Without you I wouldn't be here looking for him."

Mike's just been sitting there, unusually quiet, the whole meal. He makes a mental note to ask him if he's okay once they're back in their hotel room.

"Grandpa, it's getting late, we should go to bed." Mike says.

He sighs, "I know Mike. I'm not a child. And I'm not _that_ old." Blaine doesn't mean for it to come out like that, but Mike needs to stop hovering over him. He's an adult and he can do what he wants. "Goodnight, Tina. We'll see you tomorrow."

The car ride to Dayton isn't bad. It's not that long of a drive, only twenty-some minutes. Mike drives. Blaine has shotgun and Tina's in the back. His grandson still doesn't seem that happy about Tina tagging along, but Blaine's glad for her presence. It brings more life into the car.

Even with that extra energy, Blaine easily zones back into the past.

"_Kurt! Where are you taking me?" Blaine asks, as Kurt pulls him along a path._

"_You'll see in a second. Be patient. You're lucky I decided against the blindfold."_

_It's been a week since they met. And it's been the best week of the summer. The best week of Blaine's life, truthfully. He never once thought a summer in Ohio would end up being so fun._

_As they pass through a few more trees, Blaine sees where Kurt's taking him. It's a pond, hidden away in the middle of the forest. But it's not grimy and disgusting. The water looks clear and safe. The way the sun is hitting it reminds Blaine of Kurt's eyes. That special blue/green color that never seems to stop shifting colors and no photo of them would ever come close to accurate. It's not something film could ever quite capture._

_The day has perfect weather. There's a slight breeze and it's pleasantly warm. The sky is clear with a few puffy white clouds lazily drifting through. Underneath a tree a picnic is set up. Complete with the wicker picnic basket and checkered blanket._

"_Wow. This is amazing Kurt. You did this all for us?"_

"_Yep. Now hurry up and strip. We're going swimming."_

_Blaine doesn't have to be asked twice. He's down to his boxers and ready to jump in so fast, he's sure he'd win a medal if it was an event at the Olympics. Kurt's not far behind him. And soon, they're wading in. According to Kurt, the deepest point is only about six or seven feet._

"_Also, I'm certified in lifesaving, so if you can't swim, I can save you."_

"_Well, it's a good thing I can swim then." Blaine says, then promptly slips on a rock._

_Kurt catches him before he even goes underwater. He looks up and Kurt looks like an angel. Just the way the sun is shining behind him, seems to be making a halo, well, and the fact that Kurt is ridiculously attractive. The only thing ruining the effect is the huge smirk on Kurt's face._

"_So, you were saying you could swim?"_

"_Shut up!" Blaine says, getting out of Kurt's arms (even though he doesn't really want to). Then sends a splash of water Kurt's way._

"_Oh, that's how it's going to be? You've just declared war with the splashing champion."_

_They spend the next several minutes in a full out splash fight. Neither is crowned winner. They surrender at the same time._

"_You ready to see what I prepared for lunch?" Kurt asks._

"_Always."_

_Shaking his head, Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him over to the blanket._

"_Okay, first we have the beverages. You have your choice of a few sodas and water." Kurt says as he takes things out. "Next we have our appetizers or __hors d'oeuvres__. Which are this bag of chips and this bowl of dip. Now, for the main course, it wouldn't be a picnic without sandwiches. I made my special Turkey and Cheese sandwiches with my personal special ingredient. Wait. We can't forget dessert. I brought brownies. I wanted to bring some ice cream, but it would melt. So, what do you think?"_

"_I think that you, Mr. Hummel, have packed us a five-star picnic and I couldn't be any luckier than I am right now. I'm almost too impressed to eat a bite of it."_

"_I did not do all the work for you to just admire it. You are eating it."_

"_Hey, I said _almost_. There's no way I could let your fabulous food go to waste."_

"_Good."_

_They're quiet for a minute as they dig in. They are two teenage boys, and having a splash war takes a lot of energy, so they're both starving._

_The blanket isn't that big and they're sitting pretty close to each other. Like, so close they their shoulders keep bumping against each other (but not in an awkward way where they keep apologizing), same with their knees. It would be so easy for either of them to just rest their head on the other. _

_The water is back to being clear and flat. It's as if they weren't just in there._

_Eventually, they get tired and just lie, side-by-side, staring at the sky together as they talk._

_Sometimes it's nonsense stuff, like, "I think that cloud looks like a bunny." (Blaine)_

_Sometimes it's more serious, "I just can't imagine living beyond driving distance of this area. I don't know what I'd do. It seems impossible. Mostly because this is where my mom is buried. Well, not here, here. But you know what I'm saying." (Kurt)_

_To, "Don't you just want to get away from everything sometimes?" (Blaine)_

_And, "It's weird. I generally don't like outside that much. But my favorite places are my tree and here." (Kurt)_

_Also, "I thought I would hate this place. Before meeting you all I wanted was to be back home in California." (Blaine)_

_They never run out of things to talk about. And they just seem to _get_ each other. It's something Blaine thought he would never find. The sun is starting to set, turning the water a pink color._

_Gathering all the courage he can muster, Blaine turns on his side to face Kurt and leans in. When he kisses him, Kurt gasps in surprise for half a second before leaning in and deepening the kiss._

_By the time they stop, the sun has set and they have to fish a flashlight out of the basket to see. It's a good thing Kurt left that in there._

_Every new day with Kurt seems to top the last. But, Blaine's not sure how tomorrow can possibly top this._

"Look! I think this is it." Mike says, reading off the address. Blaine realizes he forgot to look for their tree earlier. Well, maybe he can go with Kurt and they can go back to the old places together.

"Okay. Ring the doorbell." What is he going to say if it's him? What is he going to do if it's not him? Too many questions in his head, and not enough answers.

For a moment there's no answer. Then, an older man opens the door. Blaine approaches cautiously.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes."

"It's me, Blaine. Do you remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Then, Blaine gets a look at the man's eyes. Brown. Plain brown. Nothing like the magic blue/green that his Kurt has.

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Grandpa! What are you doing?" Turing his attention to the other man, Mike asks, "Where were you the summer of-"

"Mike." Blaine says sternly, "It's not him. The eyes. He doesn't have Kurt's eyes."

Sighing, Mike says, "So, that's it? We flew practically across the country, and it's not him."

Speaking up, Tina offers, "It's not the end. There have to be other Kurt Hummels."

On the drive back into Verona, Blaine doesn't see their tree.

Back at their hotel, Tina produces a map of Ohio and search results of Kurt Hummels. After narrowing down the search based on age, Tina asks, "And you're positive he'd never leave?"

"One hundred percent. He told me he could never imagine going far."

"Okay." Tina narrows the search a bit more and they're left with five possible Kurt Hummels.

They're really doing this.

The first one on the list doesn't live too far away, but they decide to start the search tomorrow anyways.

Blaine wishes he'd taken the time to look for the pond while in Dayton. Thinking about it, it's stupid that any of that would still be around fifty years later. A lot changes over time. That forest could have been torn down, or natural things could have caused it to disappear. You can't count on nature to stay as you left it. You can't count on anything to stay as you leave it, really.

It's early the next morning when they get started. If things don't go well, they can fit in the first three Kurt Hummels today. But, Blaine is hopeful that it's one of them.

He gets out and rings the door bell at the first house when they get there. Tina is tagging along again. And Blaine isn't blind to how Mike is looking at her.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" He asks when a man answers the door.

"Yes, and may I ask why you're looking for me?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I knew a Kurt once, fifty years ago, and I'm looking for him."

"Now, I didn't know a Blaine, but if you want, I'd love you get to know you." There was an underlining _If you know what I mean?_ That Blaine didn't have any desire knowing.

"N-no thanks." Blaine says as he backs away. Definitely not his Kurt.

Once in the car, none of them can stop laughing. That was unexpected.

The second Kurt Hummel's door they end up at ends up being rude and homophobic. He apologizes profusely and makes a dash back to the car.

It's still pretty early in the day and the visits are going by quicker than they anticipated. Maybe they could fit the fourth one in if this doesn't work. The third Kurt Hummel they find is by far the worst. The ring the doorbell and stand out there for almost ten minutes before a neighbor takes pity and shows them to the grave yard where Kurt is buried.

Blaine stands there for almost an hour, just staring. There's this piece of him telling him that this is _not_ him. This is not his Kurt. His Kurt would be buried next to, or near, his mother, wouldn't he? It can't be him. He'd know it if Kurt was dead, wouldn't he? He'd feel it in his heart.

In the distance he can hear Tina and Mike fighting.

"No! This is it! We're not doing this anymore. He's already lost Kurt once, how many more times does this have to happen?" Mike yells.

Tina stays quiet.

Eventually, they leave. Blaine doesn't try to reason with Mike that there's still hope. He knows Tina still have hope also.

_The end of the summer is drawing closer. Blaine can't stay in Ohio. Kurt can't leave it. How is this going to work? It takes a lot of thought. But he knows he can't say goodbye. Goodbye seems so final. And he doesn't want that._

_They make a plan to meet one last time at their tree. Yes, it's their tree now. Not Kurt's tree. Not almost Blaine's tree. But, _their_ tree. Even while making the plans, Blaine knows he's not going to follow through._

_And it breaks his heart knowing what he's going to do._

_While Kurt's out there waiting, Blaine's writing. He's writing it all down. There's a duplicate house and wall like they have in the Verona in Italy. And he's heard the stories of people leaving letters to Juliet there. He may not be in Italy, but he can still write to Juliet._

_So he spills his heart on the page. It doesn't matter if anyone reads it, but it's better knowing that someone could, than having it just inside of him._

_On the way out the next morning he leaves the letter (sealed in an envelope with his address on it. It seems more formal that way), in a crack in the wall he finds. It's less likely to get damaged from rain or anything else this way._

_With one final look, Blaine tells Verona goodbye._

There's in Lima when the car breaks down. None of them are sure how it happened, and Blaine's experience with cars is pretty limited. A passing car offers to call someone to tow it for them.

It's not long before someone comes to help them, and they're on their way to Hummel's Tire and Lube.

Outside waiting for the tow truck to pull up is a young boy. As they get closer, Blaine makes a grab for the door. It's not possible. It's _not_ possible. He looks just like Kurt. Just like him. He's going crazy, that's it.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?"

"It's Kurt. That's Kurt." Blaine says, pointing at the young boy. Saying it out loud, he knows he's crazy now. Claiming this little boy could be the man he's looking for. It's ridiculous.

Still, Mike jumps out the car and approaches the boy. "Are you Kurt Hummel?"

"No, but my grandpa is. He's on his way out right now actually."

He can't do this. Blaine left Kurt there alone that night. He stood him up. Why on earth would Kurt want to see him? He needs to get out of here. But it's too late.

"Billy? Is your dad back with the emergency pick up-?" He stops speaking when he sees Blaine. It's like they're magnets. Attracted to each other. Unable to resist the pull. Time seems to slow down, giving each of them extra time to take it in.

"Kurt?" he asks at the same time the other man asks, "Blaine?"

"Ohmygod! It is you. This is amazing. I never thought I'd see you again." Kurt says. Even though so many years have passed, Kurt still carries himself in the same fashion that got Blaine to really notice him. And his eyes still have that magic sparkle.

"Kurt. It's really you."

They hug each other in a tight embrace, then lean in to seal it with a kiss.

Blaine can't make any sense of this own thoughts. It's all a jumble. One thing he knows for sure, what he and Kurt had was true love. Is still true love. If it wasn't, their reunion wouldn't be like this. It has to be true love for someone to care as much as they do.

"Come in, come in." Kurt says, once they've finally pulled away. Blaine introduces his grandson, Mike, and Tina, the lady who without her, none of this would have happened.

Kurt introduces Blaine to his son Robert and his grandson William (aka, Billy).

Blaine can't seem to stop touching Kurt. Just small touches, their hands brushing against each other, a quick kiss on the cheek, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. He has to make sure Kurt's real.

As they sit down to dinner, and toast to Kurt and Blaine.

Neither can remember feeling this happy in a long time.

They waste no time. Immediately, Kurt begins planning the wedding. They want it to be simple, invite family and close friends only.

It's less than two months later when they have everything finalized and the invitations go out.

Blaine makes sure Tina is invited. Partly for how much this wouldn't have happened without her, but mostly for Mike. He's been grumpy and annoying since Tina had to go back to New York. Blaine's tried to tell him to go after her. Follow the girl to the city. But Mike can be stubborn when he wants to and won't listen. Even Blaine's regular tricks aren't working.

The wedding is going to be outside, in a park not far from Kurt's house.

It seems they're going to be spending the rest of their lives trying to catch up and make up for the lost time.

"See, the fates can be nice sometimes. One little city girl and we get our happily ever after. Romeo and Juliet weren't that lucky." Kurt says at one point.

They talk about their families. How it's just Blaine and Mike, and Kurt has a large family. Well, if you count his daughter-in-law's family. Otherwise it's just him, his son, and his grandson.

They've both had loss over the years. But they've both had happy times also. Nothing compares to when they are together. Nothing can even come close to it.

On the night before their wedding, Blaine finally brings up the subject they've both been avoiding. "You know why I didn't show up that night? It's because I couldn't bring myself to ever say goodbye to you. I just couldn't do it. And I knew you would never leave here. I couldn't ask you to do that. So that's why. And it hurt my heart so much to do that. It's been my biggest 'what if' my whole life. What if I had gone and met you? I wouldn't have been able to leave. And I think that scared me."

Kurt rubs his thumb across Blaine's face. "I think it's the same for me. Blaine, the past is the past now. We can't change it, but we can remember the good times. Just know that now, I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"Me neither. I never could to begin with."

The wedding is typical and classic. Both Blaine and Kurt had decided on black suits.

Tina sits, in the front row, but Mike isn't next to her.

The ceremony goes smoothly. Just as they're saying their "I do"'s, Tina runs out. Mike following shortly after. Blaine rolls his eyes, and leaves them to work it out. It's his happy day. He can start meddling in his grandson's love-life tomorrow.

He and Kurt cannot stop smiling and looking at each other. This is going in his top five for best days ever. In that list also includes the day at the pond, so many years before; the day his son was born; his first wedding (though it's nowhere near like this one, but what they had was still love); and the day he first met Kurt (even if it hadn't started out that well).

While walking to the reception area, they hear giggling. Looking over they see Tina lying on top of Mike as they kiss. Blaine clears his throat a couple times to get their attention and Tina's cheeks are bright red, but Mike can't stop smiling.

Today is one happy day, indeed.

* * *

A/N: And yes, I had to end it with them cockblocking. :P pretty please tell me what you think :)

(also, I know I didn't say it in the fic, but if you were wondering, Mike's last name would still be Chang, because Blaine is his maternal grandfather)


End file.
